Nunca admitiré
by Maii025
Summary: Rachel nunca iba a admitir que había algo en Santana que la tenía completamente cautivada, no. Ni que verla enamorada de alguien más iba a romperle el corazón.


**A/N: **El capítulo 5x13 "New Directions" avivó los sentimientos PezBerry que viven muy en el fondo mío tapados por los sentimientos Brittana y Quinntana. Este FF no tiene grandes spoilers pero por las dudas, si no vieron ese episodio ni 5x12 "100" capaz que prefieran no leer. Como siempre, aclaro que no soy propietaria de Glee ni de sus personajes ni de sus plots, y que todo esto no es más que el producto de una imaginación demasiado voladora. No pretendo ninguna ganancia de esta historia. Dicho esto, ¡disfruten! (Los comentarios me hacen feliz. Eso. ¡Gracias!)

**Nunca admitiré...**

**#1**

Rachel no iba a reconocer que le gustaba que Santana López se preocupara por ella, de ninguna manera. Pero la manera retorcida que tenía la latina de velar por que estuviese bien aún cuando supuestamente se detestaban la enternecía. La preocupación aparecía en actos a los que Santana decía no darles importancia, como cuando había viajado de Louisville a Nueva York para evitar que Rachel apareciera haciendo topless en un video o cuando había hecho todo lo posible para descubrir si Brody era traficante de drogas. Al final parecía que las sospechas de Rachel eran acertadas y que muy en el fondo Santana López _sí_ tenía un corazón después de todo. Y eso era algo bello de ver.

**#2**

Rachel no iba a admitir que le gustaba que Santana estuviese pendiente de ella, no. Pero poder decirle que creía que estaba embarazada y sentir los brazos de la ex cheerio alrededor suyo en ese momento de caos y soledad la habían hecho sentirse segura y acompañada como hacía mucho no se sentía, no desde ese momento en que Finn la había dejado en la estación de trenes de Lima para que siguiera su sueño de ser una estrella de Broadway.

Los días siguientes una comunicación muda se había establecido entre ellas y aunque Santana se esforzara por minimizarlo Rachel podía notar cómo su compañera de piso estaba más amable con ella, cómo se preocupaba si se quejaba de mareos o dolor de cabeza, cómo le sacaba las cosas de las manos cuando la encontraba cargando bolsas o cajas pesadas. Había sido Santana la que le había conseguido una cita con el médico y era Santana la que estaba ahí sentada con ella esperando. La que le decía que fuese cual fuese el resultado todo iba a estar bien porque _ella iba a estar a su lado_. La que le apretaba la mano con fuerza antes de dejarla para que pudiese entrar al consultorio. La que la abrazaba con fuerza cuando al fin sabían que no había ningún bebé en camino.

No era por admitir nada, pero se sentía bien.

**#3**

Rachel no iba a confesarle a nadie que disfrutaba de la compañía de Santana, pero la verdad era que tras semanas de convivencia cada vez encontraba menos irritantes las protestas y los comentarios filosos de la latina y en cambio empezaba a disfrutar de las pequeñas manifestaciones de amabilidad que se le escapaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Como cuando la latina llegaba de trabajar por la mañana y les preparaba el desayuno a Kurt y a ella antes de acostarse a dormir o cuando aceptaba volver a ver El Mago de Oz sólo porque a los dos chicos les encantaba. A veces cuando Kurt y ella llegaban de NYADA Santana se preparaba un café y se sentaba a escucharlos hablar sin parar sobre sus clases y aunque se burlaba de su entusiasmo y de las cosas que hacían Rachel estaba segura de que a la latina _le importaba_, creía verlo en sus ojos y en las sonrisas que se le escapaban casi sin querer. Hasta los acompañaba a las noches de micrófono abierto cada vez con menos resistencia y más buen humor. Algunos días ayudaba a Rachel a ensayar sus parlamentos para las clases de actuación y parecía que disfrutaba pasar sus ratos libres en compañía de ellos.

Rachel no podía dejar de notar que la latina se reía cada vez más y que tenía una risa cantarina y bella. No que eso significara nada para ella, no, nada que ver.

**#4**

Rachel no iba a admitir en voz alta que encontraba a Santana extremadamente sexy, por supuesto que no. Tampoco iba a admitir que a veces se quedaba mirándola más de lo necesario (y más de lo prudente también) cuando compartían turno en el comedor ni que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no fijarse en sus piernas morenas cuando se paseaba en short por el loft. Mucho menos iba a admitir lo nerviosa que la ponía compartir el espejo del baño con ella cuando se maquillaban para salir, sus mejillas tan cercas una de la otra, o cómo se sentía cada vez que Santana le guiñaba un ojo en el reflejo. Ni lo que le costaba respirar cuando la veía con vestidos cortos que marcaban toda su figura en los lugares correctos, los hombros y la espalda descubiertos y ese perfume a coco y chocolate que la seguía por donde caminaba.

A nadie iba a admitirle que los ojos y el rostro y el cuerpo y el andar de la latina la cautivaban ni que su cadencia al moverse la dejaba paralizada cada vez porque era normal encontrar sexy a su amiga, ¿cierto? Claro que sí.

**#5**

Si alguien le preguntara por eso, Rachel negaría firmemente que imaginaba cómo se sentiría besar a Santana, aún cuando últimamente eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando se acostaba por las noches. La pequeña diva nunca había besado a una chica, ni siquiera había pensado en eso antes, pero había algo en Santana que despertaba en ella esa curiosidad y ese deseo.

Era automático; era tan solo cerrar los ojos para que enseguida apareciera en su mente el rostro de la latina con sus grandes ojos negros mirándola fijamente y sus labios carnosos y brillantes tentadoramente entreabiertos. A veces imaginaba una escena completa: Santana la invitaba al cine, o caminaban una noche por las calles de Nueva York, o volaban juntas a Lima, o Santana la esperaba para felicitarla después de su debut en Broadway, o cenaban las dos solas en el loft y algo pasaba, sentía la tensión crecer a su alrededor y dentro suyo, su piel se erizaba y el aire se volvía espeso, los ojos de Santana se volvían más oscuros y más intensos y mientras la latina se acercaba lenta y sensualmente a ella Rachel podía sentir la presión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta a causa de la anticipación. Y entonces la imagen se desvanecía en la oscuridad justo cuando sus bocas estaban a un suspiro de distancia. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo y Rachel se daba vuelta en la cama, frustrada e inquieta, llena de más dudas y más preguntas cada vez.

Pero eso nunca nadie iba a saberlo.

**#6**

Bajo ninguna circunstancia Rachel iba a reconocer que lo que sintió cuando se enteró de Santana y Dani fueron celos, ni que también eran celos lo que sentía cada vez que Santana hablaba de la rubia o la llamaba "bonita" al teléfono. Cuando estaban todos en el trabajo y Santana y Dani no podían dejar de mirarse desde puntas opuestas del salón, cuando se rozaban las manos o se acariciaban apenas la espalda al pasar una junto a la otra, cuando las encontraba besándose en los vestuarios. Cuando cantaban juntas sin sacarse los ojos de encima. O cuando estaban los cuatro en el loft y las dos chicas no podían despegarse una de la otra.

Pero mucho, muchísimo menos iba a reconocer que esos celos (celos que no sentía, porque ella no estaba celosa, no) no eran porque Santana estaba en una relación y ella no sino porque Santana estaba con alguien y punto. No, nunca iba a reconocerlo.

**#7**

Ni siquiera bajo amenaza Rachel admitiría que desde que Santana y Dani estaban de novias ella había empezado a fijarse en un lado de la ex cheerio que nunca había visto y que le resultaba particularmente atractivo.

Santana era toda una mujer pero también era extrañamente caballerosa. Siempre le abría la puerta a Dani y si salían le gustaba pasarla a buscar. Abrazaba a su novia por los hombros cuando miraban películas y la besaba en la cabeza al pasar cuando Dani estaba sentada sola en el sillón. Le decía cosas bonitas cuando creía que nadie más escuchaba y se levantaba a hacerle el desayuno cuando dormían juntas en el loft. Pero al mismo tiempo había una vulnerabilidad en Santana que sólo era posible ver cuando estaba alrededor de Dani que desarmaba a Rachel por completo. Como cuando se acurrucaba en el cuello de su novia cuando dormían en el sillón o cuando toda ella se relajaba al escuchar los tres golpecitos que Dani siempre daba en la puerta del loft cuando llegaba. Como cuando Rachel escuchaba a Santana llorar del otro lado de las cortinas que hacían de cuarto, donde Dani y sólo Dani la contenía, o cuando las dos reían como nenas mirando dibujos animados.

Resultaba ser que Santana era mucho más de lo que siempre había mostrado. Y a Rachel le encantaba.

**#8**

Rachel jamás iba a admitir que Santana tomando el papel de suplente en Funny Girl dolía más por lo traicionada que se sentía que por cualquier otra cosa. Porque eso significaría admitir que de verdad había creído que Santana y ella al fin eran amigas y que la latina la valoraba y la apoyaba en sus sueños y _la quería_.

Rachel quería creer que en realidad la ex cheerio sólo estaba siendo su vieja yo porque no podía evitarlo y que en realidad eso no negaba el cariño que le tenía pero toda la negatividad y la aspereza que estaba recibiendo de ella se lo hacía difícil. Y odiaba la situación porque no sabía cómo desdecirse de todas las cosas horribles que ella también había dicho para que todo volviese a la normalidad, a esa nueva normalidad que encontraba tan cálida y reconfortante.

Extrañaba a su amiga Santana.

A esa misma Santana de la que... _No._ De la que nada. A Rachel no le pasaba nada con Santana. Y punto.

**#9**

Aunque su corazón pataleara y gritara y se agitara dentro suyo Rachel se negaba rotundamente a admitirse a sí misma que se había enamorado de Santana. Porque estaban de regreso en Luma para compartir la última semana del Club Glee con el Sr. Shue y con sus amigos y aunque Santana y ella hubiesen hecho las paces ya nada era lo mismo. Rachel no podía dejar de notar que la latina estaba de nuevo pegada a Brittany, que se buscaban con la mirada cuando estaban lejos y se agarraban de la mano cuando estaban cerca, que habían cantado y bailado juntas enfrente de todos, que se abrazaban con frecuencia y que Santana sonreía y sus ojos brillaban y se la veía libre, relajada, feliz. Radiante. Más hermosa que nunca.

Y cada beso que la latina dejaba caer en la mejilla de Brittany era un nudo más que se formaba en el pecho de Rachel. La pequeña diva hacía su mejor esfuerzo por apartar sus ojos de ellas pero la atraían como un imán. Por eso vio el beso que Santana le dio a la bailarina cuando la llamaron para recibir su diploma de graduada. Por eso vio el orgullo y el amor con el que la morocha miraba a la rubia que subía al escenario y el fervor con el que la aplaudía.

Pero Rachel no iba a admitir que estaba enamorada de ella, no.

Por eso tampoco iba a admitir que en ese preciso instante había sentido romperse su corazón.

**:::**


End file.
